Les cas difficiles de la classe A
by Ilunae
Summary: Kaminari avait toujours été du genre à aller vers les autres.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Kaminari avait toujours été du genre à aller vers les autres. Il n'avait jamais eu de mal à se lier d'amitié avec ses camarades de classe. Il s'était donc très vite fait des amis en entrant à Yuei.

Il y eut d'abord Kirishima avec qui il s'était tout de suite entendu. Ils avaient les mêmes délires tous les deux. C'était aussi le cas avec Ashido et Sero. Ils s'amusaient toujours beaucoup quand ils étaient tous les quatre ensemble.

Plus tard, il avait commencé à parler avec Bakugou. Kaminari se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il lui avait adressé la parole. Il l'avait tout de suite identifié comme la grande gueule de la classe. Bakugou était le genre qui aboyait fort mais ne mordait pas.

Il était possible de le prendre pour un délinquant en le voyant pour la première fois mais, il n'en était rien. La preuve étant qu'il faisait partie des meilleurs élèves de la classe. Aussi, il se couchait toujours très tôt. Comme les vieux.

Bakugou faisait tout pour devenir un héro. Il était donc un élève très sérieux. Ce qui n'allait pas chez lui avait été son caractère. Il n'était pas à Yuei pour se faire des amis et, il le montrait très bien aux autres.

Au début de l'année, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à travailler avec les autres. Le travail d'équipe était pourtant quelque chose d'important pour les héros. Leurs professeurs leur avaient expliqué qu'ils devraient souvent travailler ensemble.

Bakugou avait cependant beaucoup évolué depuis son entrée au lycée. Il avait beau râler sur eux, il acceptait de passer du temps avec Kaminari, Kirishima et Sero. Bakugou aurait sans doute beaucoup de mal à le reconnaître mais, il était possible de dire qu'ils étaient devenus amis.

Kaminari avait commencé à l'appeler Kacchan. A la base, il n'y avait que Midoriya qui utilisait ce surnom comme ils étaient amis d'enfance. Bakugou n'avait rien dit quand il avait commencé à l'appeler Kacchan, lui aussi. Cela voulait bien dire que ce dernier le voyait bien comme un ami et, qu'il pouvait continuer.

Il fallait aussi dire que son ami avait enfin appris à travailler avec les autres. Bakugou avait compris que c'était quelque chose de très important pour un héro. Cela avait été beau de le voir mener son équipe à la victoire contre la classe B.

Sa relation avec Midoriya avait aussi beaucoup évolué. Au début de l'année, ils ne se parlaient presque pas et, s'évitaient. Malgré cela, Bakugou avait toujours écouté quand quelqu'un lui parlait de son ami d'enfance. Cela avait été le meilleur moyen d'attirer son attention.

Tout allait beaucoup mieux entre eux depuis quelques mois. Ils avaient commencé à se reparler et, ils s'entraînaient même ensemble.

"Occupe toi de ton cul, Pikachu !"

C'était ce que lui avait répondu Bakugou quand Kaminari lui avait fait la remarque. Il y avait donc encore des efforts à faire au niveau de son attitude. Kaminari continuerait donc de lui faire des remarques sur lui et son ami d'enfance. Bakugou finirait bien par reconnaître qu'il tenait beaucoup à lui.

Bakugou n'était pas le seul à avoir changé. Au début de l'année, Todoroki avait aussi été du genre à rester dans son coin. Kaminari se souvenait encore de la fois où son camarade l'avait envoyé balader.

Lui non plus n'était pas à Yuei pour se faire des amis. Il avait cependant commencé à changer après le championnat du sport. Il passait de plus en plus de temps avec leurs camarades.

Kaminari n'était celui à qui il parlait le plus mais, il n'en restait pas moins fier de lui. Tout le monde s'entendait bien dans leur classe et, cela lui faisait plaisir.

Il fut content quand Shinsou intégra leur classe. Il lui rappelait un peu Bakugou et Todoroki. Lui aussi avait dit qu'il n'était pas là pour se faire des amis. Kaminari avait bien compris cela mais, ce n'était pas une excuse pour le mettre à l'écart.

Kaminari l'accueillit donc à bras ouvert.

"Je suis content que tu sois dans notre classe, mec !"

Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que Shinsou s'intégrerait bien dans leur classe. Si un cas comme Bakugou avait pu se faire des amis, Shinsou n'aurait aucun problème.

Il était déjà capable de travailler en équipe, après tout. Kaminari était bien placé pour le savoir comme ils s'étaient retrouver dans la même équipe contre la classe B. C'était d'ailleurs Shinsou qui l'avait tiré du pétrin. Il avait donc tout d'un héro comme tous les autres.

Kaminari serait aussi là pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui. Il allait tout faire pour l'aider à se sentir à l'aise avec eux. Il n'allait pas le lâcher d'une semelle.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
